Baby, It's Cold Outside
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: Olette gets stuck at Riku's house in the middle of a blizzard. ;D Rikette oneshot. fluffiness warning. Songfic. Merry Holidays!


_Flurries.... How pretty. _Olette thought as she set out into the night.

She was on her way to deliver Christmas presents to her friends. _Hayner's place first, then Roxas and Namine's, then Sora and Kairi's, then Pence's, and Riku's last. _She went through her mental list as she walked through Twilight Town, taking off each name as she delivered their presents. The snow steadily grew heavier, until it coated all of Twilight Town in a sparkling silver blanket.

She finally reached the last name on the list: Riku. She had been saving him for last because he lived the farthest away. The snow was coming down faster and harder; Snowflakes stuck to Olette's eyelashes and she could no longer feel her fingers. She trudged through the now ankle-deep snow to Riku's door, a welcome shelter.

Olette managed to ring the doorbell with a numb finger, and the door swung open almost immediately. Riku stood there, staring at the crazy girl who had just shown up on his doorstep in the beginning of the worst blizzard Twilight Town had seen over 100 years. Warmth radiated from the house, drawing Olette in.

Remembering her manners, instead of collapsing through Riku's door and onto his couch, she said through icy lips, "Merry Christmas, Riku," and handed him his present.

He stood there speechless for a moment, but saw her shivering violently and invited her in. She took off her boots and jacket, leaving her in gray jeans, her trademark orange tank top, striped socks and a dark green ear-warmer which pushed down the spikes in her hair.

"Tank top in a blizzard?" Riku said with one of his famous Riku-smirks. He disappeared into the kitchen without another word.

"It wasn't snowing when I left." Olette mumbled, curling up on his couch. A fire crackled in the fireplace, much to Olette's surprise. Riku's fireplace was usually just a hole in the wall, and she had never seen him use it once in the four years he had lived in Twilight Town.

He reappeared with two steaming mugs of what smelled like hot cocoa. He sat down next to her on the couch, handed her a mug, and put his feet up on the coffee table. Olette gripped her mug, letting its warmth flow through her hands and up her arms. She stretched her legs across Riku's lap, bracing her back on the pillow-covered armrest.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You looked pretty hypothermic there for a second."

"I think I'll be okay," Olette shifted slightly. "I can feel my feet again." She said brightly, wiggling her toes as proof.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to have to explain to Namine why there was a frozen Olette-sicle on my doorstep." He smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was true, Namine had been pretty protective of Olette since they had officially become "Best Friends". Olette had never really had girl friends before (except Kairi, but she spent most of her time with Sora), and Namine had been slowly teaching Olette how to be more feminine. She had even talked Olette into wearing a dress to their Christmas party a few days before.

Olette blew on her cocoa, thinking of the warm bed waiting for her at her house. "I really can't stay..." She said, draining her cocoa.

"But baby it's cold outside." Riku said looking her like she was crazy.

"I've got to go 'way..." She said, putting down her cocoa and moving her legs off of Riku.

"But baby it's cold outside." Riku said, pointing to his outdoor thermometer. It read 5°F.

"This evening has been..." She started to get up.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice." She said, looking at Riku and standing up.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He grabbed both of her hands, making her blush.

"Hayner will start to worry..." She said as a weak excuse.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Riku pulled Olette back onto the couch and put his arm around her. Olette had had crush on Riku since she first met him, but decided not to tell him because she didn't know how to handle a guy who wasn't just a friend.

"And Roxas will be pacing the floor..." She stammered, trying half-heartedly to get up from his hold.

Riku handed Olette her empty cocoa mug. "Listen to the fireplace roar!" He grinned, gesturing to the fire.

"So really I'd better scurry..." She looked towards the door, but caught herself wondering why she was trying so hard to get home.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Olette blushed, and looked into her empty mug. "Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

Riku smirked. "Put on some music while I pour." He took her mug and disappeared again into the kitchen, Olette close on his heels.

As she tried to tune a prehistoric kitchen radio to any channel that still had reception, Riku poured the mugs of cocoa. She got a faint signal of some type of combination jazz/oldies/elevator music/Christmas carols, which she knew was the best they would get. She turned to Riku and leaned on the kitchen counter. "The neighbors might think....." She started to say.

"It's up to your knees out there." He said simply, handing her the mug of cocoa. She lifted the steaming molten chocolate beverage to her lips and took a sip, only to find the taste of alcohol intertwined with the chocolate.

"Say, what's in the drink?" She asked, barely keeping herself from spitting it out in surprise.

"No cabs to be had out there...." He said, ignoring her question while hiding a bottle of rum behind his toaster. He began walking back to the living room, Olette following him with her rum-cocoa in hand.

"I wish I knew how..." She murmured, sitting down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and she looked up at him indignantly.

"You eyes are like starlight." He grinned, apparently unphased by her glare.

"To break this spell." She hung her head in surrender.

Riku took the opportunity to grab her ear-warmer from her head, releasing her trademark spikes. "I'll take you hat, your hair looks swell." He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I ought to say 'No, no, no sir'..." Olette chided herself.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Before she could answer, Riku had pressed the side of his body up against her.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Olette sighed in defeat and laid her head on his lap, stretching the rest of her body along the length of the couch. Riku began to stoke her hair.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He asked innocently, putting a hand to his chest.

"I really can't stay." She rubbed her eyes.

"Baby don't hold out." He gently took her hand, making her blush yet again.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." They said in unison.

"I simply must go..." Olette whispered, more to herself than Riku.

"But baby it's cold outside." Riku stroked her cheek softly with his free hand.

"The answer is no." She said in what she thought was a firm voice, taking his hand from her cheek and sitting up.

"Baby it's cold outside." Riku wouldn't let her let go of either of his hands as he turned her toward him.

"This welcome has been...." Olette looked at her steaming rum-cocoa on the coffee table.

He dropped one of her hands and lifted her chin towards his face, locking her green eyes in his aquamarine ones. "I'm lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm." She put her free hand on his chest, gently pushing him away, without breaking eye contact.

"Look out the window at the window at that storm!" Riku pointed in the general direction of the window, but neither turned to look at the whiteout obscuring their view of the neighborhood.

"Namine will be suspicious." She warned.

He smirked. "Gosh your lips look delicious."

"Sora will be there at the door." She grabbed her spiked hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"Kairi's mind can be-" Olette started. Riku pulled her head towards his and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he licked his lips.

"Gosh you lips ARE delicious." He smirked at her beet red face.

Olette lay her head back on his lap. "Well, maybe just a few minutes more."

"Never such a blizzard before." Riku said. Olette nodded in agreement. The wind whipped outside, and the radio continued to play. Riku traced patterns with his fingers Olette's bare arms, and she nearly fell asleep on his lap. Then she realized that it was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, and she was supposed to visit her family in the morning. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and took a sip of her room-temperature rum-cocoa.

"I've got to go home." She told him, starting to stand.

"But baby, you'll freeze out there." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down towards him. She wriggled out of his hold and grabbed her discarded ear-warmer, sliding it back over her spikes. She walked to the coat hanger, pulled on her boots, and then put on her thin jacket, which she knew wouldn't be enough to keep her from freezing on her way home.

"Say, lend me your coat." She said. She reached for the door handle, but Riku beat her to it.

He flung the door open, letting in a burst of cold air. "It's up to your knees out there!" He pointed to the blanket of white on his doorstep which was well over 2 ft. thick.

Olette pulled the door closed and took his hand. "You've really been grand..." She began to explain.

"I thrill when you touch my hand." He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"But don't you see?" She pleaded.

Riku brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "How can you do this thing to me?" He kissed her again, this time longer. He took off her jacket and lead her back to the couch. She kicked off her boots along the way. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down on top of him, so that she could lay her head on his chest; the rest of their bodies sprawled to full length on the couch.

As Olette heard and felt his heartbeat, she said, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

Riku turned her over to face him, a serious look in his aquamarine eyes. "Think of my life-long sorrow..." He started.

Olette's mind flashed to Namine's teases if she found out how Olette had spent her Christmas eve. "At least there will be plenty implied." She sighed.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." He finished.

Olette averted her eyes. "I really can't stay." She whispered.

"Get rid of that hold out" He kissed her forehead.

Just then, the door blew open, revealing snow-covered versions of Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Hayner and Pence.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said, oblivious to what they interrupted.

Sora began taking off his scarf. "We were going over to Olette's, but I guess we found her." He said brightly.

Namine winked, making Olette and Riku blush.

"We can leave if you guys want us to." Hayner said, in a rare moment of tact.

Riku and Olette looked at each other knowingly. Riku smirked. They said, "Ah, but it's cold outside."

**A/N:** I haven't posted anything in a while, so it's a belated X-mas songfic. Why? Because I haven't been able to get this song out of my head for weeks. And I thought it would be cute. =] ((DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine except the storyline and most of the words.))

Merry Holidays!


End file.
